


Lemonade

by Anonymous



Series: Elia Martell Fics [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Author Is Trying Something New, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, Multi, POV Elia Martell, Period- Typical Ableism, Queen Elia Martell, sexual encounters of the treasonous kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elia makes due with what she's given.Inspired by 'A Different Sort of Mending' by Failed_to_Deanon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Different Sort of Mending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241786) by [Failed_to_Deanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failed_to_Deanon/pseuds/Failed_to_Deanon). 



> The fic this is based on is on hiatus so this is me continuing the fic in a way. English is not my first language and I have no beta. I suck at writing smut so forgive any weirdness.

Oswell's skill in Cyvasse was dire. His mind seemed to wander and he only had wide eyed gazes and blushes for her. The week Rhaegar was gone was spent playing the game in near sullen silences in which Oswell would forget for short moments why he was in her chamber and remember in a burst of obvious shame. Elia took to wearing heavier and longer dresses and her fingers would curl in misery every time it happened. She wondered how she suddenly became so repellent to everyone.

Rhaegar took his rights in the few moments he could find between the rebuilding efforts, the compensating of allies and swelling of King's Landings population with refugees. It felt like an itch that was barely being scratched. He'd kiss her, whisper her name and he'd be gone before his seed dried on her thighs. At least Lyanna never knew what her husband was doing, sparing Elia the ridiculous forlorn looks. It was after Rhaegar asked, while reading a ledger, about her time with Oswell that Elia decided to try again. She brushed hands over the board and sometimes her robes parts so the knight could see the swell of her breast.

The first time Oswell fucked her, it was like he was sharpening his sword, awkward and mechanical. Elia shuddered and moaned anyway. The third time his mouth latched on her throat and she came for the first time in two years. Elia could not hide the glow that brought. Then tension between her shoulder blades eased and she even tolerated Aegon throwing his food off the table.

"Are you happy? With him?" Rhaegar asked a few nights later while he was undressing. Elia could only shrug. This time Rhaegar stayed after he was spent twice and he held her while they slept. In the morning he was gone. She tried her best not to let any of it sting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elia ran two orphanages and a massive open air kitchen in Flea Bottom. Sometimes she came to the Council meetings which displeased Tywin. She wrote letters to minor houses to enquire about their issues and tried to solve some of them in the name of her children. Her allowance as Princess of Dorne shrunk considerably to rebuild Dorne's army. What was left was used on Septs and the Silent Sisters. 

Rhaenys watched her work with all the interest of a three year old. Her little girl still avoided eye contact, her arms would flap when she was happy and she would fixate very hard on something long after most toddlers would move on. Elia wondered what it all meant. The maester, a bastard named Alys, had some idea about children born deficient and said he would find a septa to discreetly correct the behaviors. The septa was Dornish and rather sweet with Aegon but she left Rhaenys in tears.

"She hates it," Elia said wiping at her eyes while Rhaenys tried wriggling away from the septa's grip.

"They often do," Alys said unaffected. "Soon it'll come very easily to the princess."

"Is it necessary? It's not harmful at all. It's only ticks."

"Your Grace, how many girls of her stature or as close as they can get do you know with _ticks?_ "

Over the months, Alys was proven right. Rhaenys held herself as stiff as her body would allow but her eyes were dull. Elia was gripped with sudden horror that they might have killed her daughter's joy.

"Sweetling," she said when they were alone. "When we're together in this room, you can do whatever you want. Do you want me to hold your hand?"

Rhaenys nodded mechanically but there was no mistaking the twitch in her arm when Elia touched her. Elia let her go and went to find the story of Aemon the Dragonknight. She read it to Rhaenys, repeating the passage Rhaenys loved over and over again until her voice was hoarse and her daughter was asleep. Rhaegar only knew about the septa and nothing else. Elia could forgive him for discarding her when she fulfilled her duties but she would never rely on him for her children. This made explaining why she wanted Rhaenys trained to be a warrior very hard.

"I'll pay for it myself," Elia said in his solar one night.

"The cost isn't the issue. Elia, she's a girl. She doesn't need to fight."

"It isn't about need, it's about treating her like her brother. Had I been born strong, my mother would have arranged for me to learn to fight if I asked for it."

Rhaegar was amused. "Our little Rhaenys asked you to?"

"She wants to be a knight."

"She's just three. In five years, she'll want to be a proper maiden."

Elia sighed. "I was trying to spare you. Rhaenys didn't ask but she has nightmares about your father. I don't want her to ever be taken from her home again, not without a fight. If you're training Aegon, you're training Rhaenys as well."

Rhaegar was pale and avoiding her eyes. "People will talk, Elia. Do you want her to be the centre of scandal?"

"Why don't we ask your other wife?" Elia said viciously and she was glad he didn't argue further.

That night she was almost feverish in the way she fucked Oswell.

"You're crying," he said, the only time he spoke since he opened the door, and it was while she rode him wildly. He never blushed anymore and the shame of bedding the King's wife seemed to diminish by the time he bent her over a table.

"Are you scared of it?" Elia was biting her lip to keep from laughing. Oswell was staring at her sex like a puzzle. She knew it was scarred but he was seen it before. Oswell was skittish in the way he ran his tongue on her clit. Elia stayed as still as she could but soon she was rolling her hips and rocking against his mouth. For month that was all he did. He would pull up her dress and fix his mouth on her cunt until she climaxed more than once.

Rhaegar was as openly rude to Oswell as he could without drawing suspicion. Elia wondered why. Lyanna had just been to the maester after her moonblood had been absent for a while if Elia's spies were to be believed. There was something almost feral in his eyes these days when they were alone. Rhaegar bit her often, near her breasts, on her thighs, once on her neck. It always gave Oswell pause like he was seeing something he saw once before.

"Ignore it," she said fighting the urge to fight to cover them.

"Does it still hurt?" Oswell would ask. His voice was thick with emotion. It did hurt but it aroused Elia greatly.

"Ignore it," she'd repeat. Oswell with fuck her so gently that sometimes Elia would weep for reasons she did not understand.

Increasingly, Elia would find herself comparing the two. The way Rhaegar touched her in any setting felt careless compared to Oswell's soft, considered caresses. Oswell's hands were scared and his skin was rough and hairy. She ran her hands over his body more times than she could count, intoxicated by how different it was from the only other man she's been with. Oswell's hair was thinner and greyer. More than once Elia found herself wishing Rhaegar's hair was darker and more than once she would close her eyes and imagine it was Oswell between her legs when Rhaegar paid a visit to her chamber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lyanna's babe died in her womb. Sympathy was not overwhelming in the court but Elia sat by her bed and held her hands. Elia had Aemon brought to her chamber while his mother laid on her bed for weeks. Rhaegar bought a prized horse which was incredibly stupid gift, at least Elia thought so until she saw the girl riding on it with the biggest grin on her face. After that Rhaenys wanted a horse for her fourth name. Oberyn brought a Dornish pony, smaller than other breeds for her. The septa's lessons were strictly courtesy and embroidery. A silver harp shaped like a bow was made by a musician Elia sponsored and given to Rhaegar on her behalf on his name day. Rhaenys began demanding lessons as soon as her small hands touched the vibrating strings while her father played. Only Elia knew it had less to do with music and more to do with how the vibrations felt. 

Aegon was a very personable boy who would cling to legs and play with any child he saw but he had no interest in learning. He did not care for drawing or letters. Books made for children his age bored him greatly. Elia and Alys coloured paper, put drawings around the corner and even had a bowl of sliced apples nearby as treats, Aegon remain uninterested. He was charming at least, capable of getting whatever he wanted. Though Elia will not give up on making a scholar out of him, she had a plan solidifying in her head as she watched Rhaenys navigate all her lessons with ease. 

Aemon, a quiet, considerate child was another matter. It was very hard to see him as a possible usurper when she watched him play gently with Balerion and give his half-sister a sweet. Perhaps it was a good thing all three were being raised as siblings. Rhaenys had none of the patience Aemon had. If she was faced with a problem she could not solve, she would wait for the servants or the ladies to fix it or she would abandon it entirely. Occasionally Rhaenys would take the time to solve the problem if Aemon was beside her, puzzling over it. For now Elia would wait. Children change; Oberyn and Viserys were quiet, easily frightened little boys and they grew to be troublemakers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was not the life she imagined or wanted but she was surprisingly content. They all were to an extent. It came as a shock, though it should not have, when Rhaegar ruined it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language. I have no beta.

"Another bastard?" Elia was astonished. One bastard was bad enough, now there were two. "Oberyn," Elia groaned. How was she supposed to find a match for him at this rate?

"Two of them," Alys said.

"Yes, I know-"

"Twins, Your Grace."

"Twins?"

"At Sunspear with Prince Doran."

"Already? Their mother-"

"Has apparently agreed to separate from her children as along as the Prince pays her dowry."

Oswell found it hilarious. "Two babes for a husband, not a bad bargain."

"How many more bastards will he have at this rate?"

"Enough to bankrupt Dorne," Oswell supplied innocently.

Elia was not in the mood. "You think this is funny because he's not your brother."

"It would be funny if he was."

Later alone with their clothes on the floor, Oswell remarked, "I never met a more Dornish family. Your Prince eloped with a woman who has already left him. Oberyn and his bastards. You are about to be serviced by your husband's Kingsguard."

That stung surprisingly. Elia had let herself forget what Northerners think of Dorne. "We aren't all like that. Doran and I were faithful and Oberyn is without a wife." She almost asked Oswell not to describe their time together as a duty but she bit her tongue. It was duty. He was here on Rhaegar's orders.

Oswell shrugged as he removed her small clothes. "Matters not."

She tried sleeping after he left but could not. Opting instead to watch candles melt instead of dealing with the small mountain of missives, notes and ledgers. At dawn there was a knock on her door. She knew before she opened that it was Rhaegar. He took one look at her hair and bed, and his face soured.

"Was he here?" Rhaegar asked.

Elia closed the door, praying Hightower hadn't heard anything. "Yes."

"How often do you...?"

"Not very often," Elia lied disliking Rhaegar's tone.

"You're lying. Are you perhaps in love with my Kingsguard?" Rhaegar asked his voice cracking. Elia was about to offer him her water when his question registered.

"No," Elia said firmly. "Why does it matter?"

Rhaegar drew himself tall. "Good. It's time the arrangement ended."

Dread filled Elia with a chill. "Ended? Why should it? Are you ending your marriage to Lyanna?"

"Elia, I am not here to bargain with you. I am your King."

Elia pulled at her robes. "Why do you always do this? Do you sense when I'm happy so you can take it from me?"

Rhaegar flinched sadly. "You said you didn't love him."

"I don't. I'm happy nonetheless. Don't do this, Rhaegar. You know better than me he'll follow your orders."

"But," Rhaegar said confused, "I have given you time. You've accepted Lyanna. What else do you need?"

"Obviously you know or you wouldn't take it from me," Elia replied bitterly. "This wasn't about time, it was about your concerns for me or have you forgotten? You chose him-"

"You insisted!"

"So you would stop playing the dutiful husband when we both know it's the furthest thing from the truth!"

Rhaegar looked away. "I already spoke with Whent. It's over. Maybe now you'll remember you're my wife."

Elia was perplexed. "I haven't forgotten.... Oh," she said fighting back tears, "I'm inadequate again. It's not enough I do my duties to you and the realm. Of course not."

"Elia-"

"Is there anything else, Your Grace?" 

Rhaegar looked like she hit him. "Aegon and Rhaenys. I have received offers of marriage."

Elia nodded clearing her throat but she spoke hoarsely anyway. "From the Tyrells. It's a good offer. They were loyal to you."

"I have no intention of accepting," Rhaegar said curtly. "They have already been rewarded. Besides, how much longer will my actions be dictated by what has passed? We won, we showed mercy to those who did not deserve it and now we move on."

Elia frowned. "Don't you think treating your loyal allies nearly the same as your former enemies is a folly? What will anyone gain by being your ally? Marrying Rhaenys to their eldest-"

"Will not happen," Rhaegar snapped.

"Then what will?" Elia asked tartly. A second later it dawned on her. "No! No. They are brother and sister."

"Like my parents. They are Targaryens," Rhaegar replied easily.

"I don't care! You've already turned them into weapons, why are you robbing them of happiness?"

"Happiness? They will fight for humanity in the Long Night, what does happiness matter?"

She would have hit him if his words didn't scare her. "Is it only important to you? Are you the only one allowed to be in love? I don't understand. Where in your prophecy was incest mentioned?"

"They are Targaryens, Elia," Rhaegar repeated in a disappointed tone.

"They are Martells, too. I birthed them! I nearly died. My whole body bears the scars. They are Martell and Martells are not incestuous."

Rhaegar's eyes were cold. "I did not come here to bargain with you."

"If you think for one moment I'll accept this-"

"Why not? You've accepted everything else," Rhaegar retorted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"You did. You are honest for once." Elia grit her teeth to keep from saying anything else. Fighting with Rhaegar was hopeless. Once he decided on a matter, that was the end of it. Elia had time though, plenty of it. She'll marry her children to people outside of the family. Prophecy be damned, the whole world be damned.

Elia saw Oswell the next day and it was as if they were strangers. Was it that easy for people to move on? She supposed it was. Her body retained fat, scars and stretch marks these days. Why would anyone want that? It hurt fiercely but it was true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elia became a fixture in council meetings. She took it so seriously that she spent more time around Tywin than Rhaegar. The man disliked her intensely, thought her wit ill-suited to politics but she was Aegon's mother and she knew he wanted Cersei's first born to marry the next king. Chests of gold found their way to Dorne, half the costs of an orphanage near Storm's End was paid for with Lannister gold, and Lannister ships became a common sight in Dornish harbors. 

Elia never addressed the obvious bribes except to ask once, months after Rhaegar's declaration to her. "Has my husband told you of his plans for Aegon and Rhaenys?"

"He has," Tywin replied in a measured tone that still felt unimpressed. That was enough for now.

She organised a tourney for Aegon's name day, the first one since Harrenhal. Arthur won and, as she had instructed him, he unknowingly put a crown of roses from Highgarden on Rhaenys' lap. Aegon was delighted by the whole affair and was begging for another. Elia pretended to consider it as if the whole thing hadn't driven her to tears the night before it started.

Oswell was politely distant the whole time and he never guarded her often. A sharp pain lodged itself in her chest every time she saw him and it would not go. Not even Rhaegar's increased attentions dulled it.

"Are you happy?" Rhaegar asked on Rhaenys' fifth name day. He was lazing in her bed as he had all week. 

"It doesn't matter," Elia answered.

Rhaenys hated her gifts unless they were made of smoothed wood and silk. She disliked the feast in her honor despite Aemon's best efforts to make her smile. Elia lied that Rhaenys had a stomachache and let the two children run off to somewhere quiet. At least Aegon was happy. He clumsily danced as only a young child could and was carried around the room several times that night. The Norvosi jesters Mellario sent ended up staying for weeks before Aegon could bear to see them go. Oswell loved them too. He somehow was always with Aegon each time there was a performance. The way his eyes lit up each time caused her heart to beat hard. Shame came immediately afterwards. On and on it went until the jesters were gone and Oswell’s indifference returned. 

Work became a solace after a while. Elia slept less and less each month but the satisfaction was worth it. At the rate they were going, Aegon's treasury would be much larger than Rhaegar’s. To Tywin's disgust, Elia and Rhaegar set aside a considerable amount for the Night's Watch. More Elia than Rhaegar since he was holding out hope for dragons from the East. The number of black brothers swelled and soon castles along the wall were being repaired to accommodate hundreds. Tywin refused to even consider payment to the black brothers to attract more smallfolk. Despite there being a lot of goodwill towards Elia, despite Aegon, it was not enough to get him to reconsider.

At some point, while Elia was figuring out a subtle way to funnel money to Sunspear, Rhaegar found three petrified dragons. He gifted them to his children. Daenerys was far more interested in Aegon's egg than Aegon was. Rhaenys lost interest when she realised there was no way to bring them to life. Aemon's egg was often in the Tower of the Hand where Tywin's son Tyrion stayed a few months out of the year. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There's a woman," Rhaegar said one afternoon, "a Red Priestess in Pentos who talks of Azor Ahai."

"The Last Hero," Lyanna said. She was making a winter cloak for Aemon as autumn was coming to an end.

"Yes. I want to hear what she has to say," Rhaegar said.

Elia was alarmed. "A woman who worships fire spoke about a legend most people know about and you want to bring her here?"

Rhaegar replied, "That's not all. They have been whispers about the followers of R'hllor for many years. A man claimed to have resurrected by one. He's one of many. They've been talking about a coming darkness for long while."

"Why can't you send someone to speak to her in secret?"

"No, I know more than anyone. She can't lie to me."

"Rhaegar, you can't be seen associating with someone of that religion. They obsess with fire," Elia said. "Do I have to remind you of your father or Summerhall?"

Rhaegar glared. "She'll come. If she speaks the truth, she'll stay."

Lyanna was no help. "The North will be hurt the most if the Others breach the Wall. Better we do everything we can than not."

"Why do you not believe in me?" Rhaegar asked wrapping his melancholy around him. Lyanna took his hand in hers to comfort him.

"Show me the dead and I will," Elia replied simply. She did not like the look on Rhaegar's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She watched a party of knights leave the city with Tywin. Oswell was leading them to a place beyond the Wall. Elia wished she had kept her mouth shut. She wished she had kissed him or said anything to him but she only watched from a distance.

"The King searches for an invisible enemy," Tywin said as if he was commenting on the weather.

"What do we do if it's real?"

Tywin looked at her like she was a child. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Better this than wildfire."

Tywin sneered. "Once Aerys had delusions of heroism."

Elia hoped she kept her fright at the idea of living through another Aerys to herself. Tywin looked satisfied however.

When Rhaegar panted, "You'll be grateful one day," above her, Elia could only remember Aerys saying similar words while he burnt one of her guards. 

It was fine. She still had time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. I know Failed_to_Deanon is planning an Elia/Rhaegar endgame but personally I went against it. The chapter was too short to even begin resolving their issues. I don't know why I kept writing Elia in dire or heart breaking situations. Maybe the next story will be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
